Ein elektrisierendes Team
by MonkeyLi
Summary: Eine QuackerjackMegavolt Slash Fanficiton. Darüber wie sie zueinander finden und was hinter Quackerjacks Vergangenheit steckt...


Ein elektrisierendes Team

Ich saß senkrecht im Bett, dieser verflixte Traum hatte mich auf brutalste weise aus meinem Schlaf gerissen. Dieser Traum, der mich nun schon ein paar Tage verfolgte, um genau zu sein, seit dem Tag als ich zusammen mit Quackerjack in dessen Zeitkreisel in die Zukunft gereist war.

Ja, an sich hatte diese ganze Zeitreise Aktion ziemlich lustig angefangen. Ok, Darkwing Duck war wieder einmal aufgetaucht, aber damit hätten sogar die dümmsten Bösewichte inzwischen gerechnet, zudem war sein Einsatz auch nicht gerade mit Erfolg gekrönt.

Nein, alles war gut verlaufen. Es war immer wieder ein seltsames Gefühl mit Quackerjack zusammen zu arbeiten. Obwohl dieser völlig Geistesgestört scheint, fühle ich mich wohl in seiner Nähe, man könnte sogar meinen ich vertraue ihm, eine Abart die einem unter Superschurken glatt den Hals kosten könnte. Selbst wenn wir als die fürchterlichen fünf auftreten versuche ich möglichst in der Nähe des verrückten Spielzeugmachers zu kämpfen. Es ist unlogisch, trotzdem, wir beide ergänzen uns und arbeiteten auf wundersame weise besser zusammen als Darkwing mit seinem ganzen Superhelden Team. Manchmal glaube ich sogar, das Quackerjack mich unauffällig beschützt, plötzlich taucht er hinter mir auf und jagt etwaigen Störenfrieden gemein gefährliches Spielzeug auf den Hals.

Wir sind, wie ich es damals schon ausdrückte, ein elektrisierendes Team.

Schließlich hatten wir es also ohne größere Probleme in die Zukunft geschafft, doch von da an ging es nur noch Bergab. Bevor wir überhaupt die von Quackerjack anvisierte Spielzeugfabrik betreten konnten wurden wir von seltsamen Robotern, die aussahen wie Mini Donnerducks, gefangen genommen. Aber nicht etwa wegen versuchten Einbruchs, nein, wegen etwas so banalen wie Falschparken.

Reichlich brutal wurden wir gepackt und zum Gefängnis gezerrt, ich spürte dass von diesen komischen Schrottkisten elektrische Spannungen ausgingen, die zum einen verhinderten das ich sie kurzschließen konnte und zum anderen einem normalen Menschen wohl Schmerzen zufügten. Zumindest sah es ganz danach aus als ich versuchte Blickkontakt zu meinem Partner aufzunehmen. Es zerriss mir geradezu das Herz als ich sein schmerz verzerrtes Gesicht sah, denn wenn ihm sonst körperliche Schmerzen nicht viel auszumachen schienen, so konnte er gegen diese Elektroschocks nicht ankommen. Verzweifelt versuchte ich mich zu befreien um diese Qualen zu beenden, aber zwecklos, die mini Flieger schienen absolut Immun gegen meine Kräfte.

Sobald wir in dem, mehr als unheimlich wirkenden, Knast angekommen waren wurden wir entwaffnet, sprich Quackerjack wurde sein geliebtes und ebenso gefährliches Spielzeug abgenommen und mir wurde sämtliche Elektrische Energie abgezapft, wie ich es hasse, dieses Gefühl der Ohnmacht…

Wir wurden in eine Zelle zu vielen anderen, scheinbar völlig unschuldigen, Menschen gesteckt. Ich wandte mich an meinen gefiederten Freund, wollte wissen wie es ihm ging. Doch der drehte mir nur beleidigt den Rücken zu.

Das hatte er noch nie zuvor getan, normalerweise legte er sich offen mit mir an wenn ihm irgendwas nicht passte, schrie mir seinen Ärger ins Gesicht oder teilte auch einfach mal aus. Mit all dem konnte ich umgehen, ich hielt es genauso und nach kurzer Zeit lagen wir uns lachend in den Armen. Aber jetzt? Er nahm mir jede Möglichkeit mich mit ihm auszusprechen, denn als ich ihn doch ansprach, lies er nur Mr. Bananabrain, den er irgendwie vor der Inspektion hatte retten können, für sich antworten.

Ich hatte prinzipiell nichts gegen seine Puppe, doch in diesem Moment hätte ich sie ihm am liebsten aus den Händen gerissen und gegen die nächste Wand geschleudert. Wäre da nicht diese Kleinigkeit gewesen das es sich bei Bananabrain um eine Handgranate handelte…

So tat ich das einzige was mir übrig blieb, ich hockte mich auf den Boden, schlang die Arme um meine Knie und wartete darauf das Quackerjack wieder mit mir sprach. So hatte ich mir unsere Zukunft sicher nicht vorgestellt, ich meine natürlich die Zukunft von St. Erpelsburg versteht sich. Es ist ja nicht so als wenn ich mir schon eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit Quackerjack ausgemalt hätte…Nein, wirklich nicht…

Ich musste wohl eingenickt sein, denn ich wachte auf als ein Raunen durch die Reihe der Gefangen ging, neue Insassen wurden in die Zelle geworfen. Ich sprang auf, hoffnungsvoll richtete ich meinen Blick auf den Erpel neben mir, doch der strafte mich weiterhin mit Nichtachtung. Ich lies die Schultern hängen und musterte stattdessen die Neuankömmlinge, seltsam bekannt kamen sie mir vor, auch wenn mir partout nicht einfallen wollte warum.

Das kleine rothaarige Gör äußerte die glorreiche Idee hier einfach auszubrechen.

„Lieber bin ich hier eingesperrt als draußen Zielscheibe für Darkwarrior Duck zu sein" bemerkte ich in Richtung Quackerjack. Dieser schielte einen Moment zu mir herüber bis er sich doch dazu entschloss Bananabrain antworten zu lassen, jetzt reichte es mir: Ich konterte das es ja wohl nicht meine Schuld gewesen sei das wir im absoluten Halteverbot gestanden hatten und versuchte die Situation möglichst ins komische zu ziehen.

Leider unterbrach mich das Mistblag schon wieder, welche uns im Übrigen zu kennen schien, sie wagte es doch tatsächlich meinen…ich meine natürlich Quackerjack anzusprechen.

Und endlich, endlich redete er wieder mit mir, jetzt wo es wirklich drauf ankam schien er wieder bereit im Team zu arbeiten, er nannte mich sogar wieder Voltie, so wie immer. Ich wusste doch dass ich mich auf ihn verlassen kann, am liebsten wäre ich in Tränen ausgebrochen vor Glück. Hätte ich davon nicht einen Kurzschluss bekommen, außerdem schien sogar mir das eine recht peinliche Aktion zu sein.

Faszinierender Weise gelang unser Ausbruchsversuch, ich fand sogar eine Möglichkeit mich wieder aufzuladen. Das Mädchen schrie entsetzt auf, als weitere Darkwarrior Roboter auf uns zu flogen. Doch jetzt im Frontalkampf konnte ich sie ohne Probleme ausschalten, der bewundernde Blick den mir Quackie dabei zuwarf lies mir einen angenehmen Schauer den Rücken runter laufen, in diesem Moment fühlte ich mich so gut wie nie. Ich war einfach nur glücklich und voller Motivation. Er hasst mich nicht, er hasst mich nicht, war das einzige was mir durch den Kopf ging, nicht sehr förderlich wenn man eigentlich seine Grauenzellen dazu benötigt einen gescheiten Fluchtplan zu entwickeln.

Nichts desto trotz gelang uns schließlich die Flucht in die Gegenwart, selbstverständlich lieferte uns Darkwing umgehend dem Gefängnis aus, doch unser Aufenthalt dort begrenzte sich auf circa dreißig Sekunden, wenn's hochkommt. Es lebe die Gegenwart mir ihren veralteten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen.

Wieder an meinem Leuchtturm verabschiedete Quackerjack sich von mir. Mich überkam der plötzliche Wunsch ihn zu bitten über Nacht zu bleiben, doch schien mir der Vorschlag lächerlich. Zwar war Quackie schon öfter bei mir gewesen, jedoch nie über Nacht, und bevor ich ihn wieder verärgerte wünschte ich ihm lieber eine gute Nacht und lies ihn ziehen.

Jetzt liege ich jede Nacht in meinem Bett und habe denselben Traum, indem Quackerjack von Darkwing Duck gefangen genommen wird während ich hilflos an eine Wand gekettet bin, nicht imstande ihm zu helfen. Immer wieder dringt sein verzweifelter Hilferuf an mein Ohr, doch gelingt es mir nicht mich zu rühren und jedes Mal wache ich von diesen Schreien auf, Schweiß gebadet, mit einem Herzschlag wie nach einem Dauerlauf.

So langsam fange ich an mir Sorgen zu machen, was ist nun wenn das ganze eine Art Eingebung ist und Quackerjack wirklich meine Hilfe braucht? Das dass Unsinn ist kann ich sogar meinem verdrehten Gehirn klar machen, aber trotzdem…Eine nie gekannte Unruhe erfasst mich wenn ich an ihn denke.

Ich sah mich im halbdunkel des Raumes um, nahm die Glühbirne die immer auf meinem Nachttisch lag und lehnte mich auf die Fensterbank. Es war Vollmond und der Himmel war Sternenklar, mich jedoch faszinierten die unzähligen Fluglichter auf den Dächern der Stadt mehr als Mutter Naturs Schauspiel.

„Was glaubst du was Quackerjack gerade macht?" Fragte ich meinen mattglasigen Freund, ich presste mein Ohr an das Glas um die Antwort besser zu verstehen. „Schlafen? Soll das vielleicht ne Anspielung sein?" Seufzend legte ich die Glühlampe beiseite, vermutlich war sie verstimmt weil ich sie so unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte und war nicht zum plaudern aufgelegt.

Wieder überkam mich so ein merkwürdiges Verlangen, der Wunsch jetzt sofort loszufahren zu der verlassenden Spielzeugfabrik die Quackerjack sein Eigen nannte, wodurch sie natürlich nicht mehr ganz so verlassen war, aber ihr wisst schon was ich meine. Doch was würde Quackie bitteschön denken wenn ich mitten in der Nacht bei ihm auftauche, nicht mal er besaß bisher die Unverschämtheit zu so einer Aktion. Was sollte ich überhaupt sagen was ich bei ihm wollte. „Ach nichts besonderes Quackie, ich hatte nur einen bösen Traum und wollte in deiner Nähe sein", zutreffend aber absolut fehl am Platz…

Fünf Minuten später hatte ich mich fertig angezogen und brauste in meinem Elektromobil Richtung Spielzeugfabrik, pfeif auf die Logik, was wusste die schon?

Weitere dreißig Minuten später hielt ich vor dem dunklen, unheimlich wirkenden Gebäude. Quackerjacks Logo prangte über der Eingangstür, manchmal fragte ich mich wie sich jemand Superheld nennen konnte, der ein derartig „getarntes" Superschurken Versteck übersah. Negaduck musste mit seinen Theorien über Darkwing Recht haben, aber wen interessiert das? Viel wichtiger ist jetzt: Was mach ich hier? Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein hierher zufahren? Erde an Megavolt, das war wirklich eine der blödesten Ideen die ich je hatte und ich hielt mit derartigen Einfällen den Weltrekord.

Ich stieg aus dem Wagen und stand nun unschlüssig vor der Eingangstür. Ich wusste das Quackie im zweiten Stockwerk seine Unterkunft eingerichtet hatte, weil er die gesamte untere Etage für sein Spielzeug brauchte. Ein Blick hinauf zu dem dunklen Fenster bestätigte mir das ich besser auf meinen Freund die Glühbirne gehört hätte, noch war es nicht zu spät umzukehren und meinem Kumpel seine gerechte Nachtruhe zu lassen. Nur was war dann mit meiner Nachtruhe? Und ich rede hier von jeder Nacht!

Als ich noch so dastand und mir unheimlich dämlich vorkam, flammte plötzlich vertrautes elektrisches Licht im oberen Stockwerk auf und eine noch vertrautere Stimme meinte höflich:

„Eins sag ich dir Voltie, wenn du da unten einen Anschlag auf mich planst machst du Bekanntschaft mit meiner Zerlegoland Serie." Ich war so erschrocken von Quackerjacks plötzlichem auftauchen am Fenster das ich nur ein intelligentes „ähm" herausbringen konnte.

Er grinste, ich meine mehr als sonst, und machte eine heranwinkende Bewegung. „Komm schon rein oder willst du dir da draußen den Tot holen?"

Er sorgt sich um mich, na ja vielleicht war es ihm einfach peinlich was die Nachbarn denken könnten, wenn ich stundenlang wie angewurzelt sein Fenster anstarre.

Noch bevor ich weiteren Gedanken nachhängen konnte öffnete sich die Tür und ein, nur in schwarze grün gestreifte Shorts und natürlich seiner üblichen Maske gekleideter, Quackerjack stand im Türrahmen. Ich fand das irritierend, irgendwie hatte ich bei ihm immer knallbunte Shorts mit Clowns oder ähnlichem drauf erwartet. Aber was mach ich mir über seine Unterwäsche Gedanken, ich sollte lieber überlegen was ich jetzt ganz schnell für eine Erklärung aus dem Ärmel zog.

Zu meiner grenzenlosen Verwunderung fragte er jedoch mit keinem Ton nach meinen Motiven. Er schien mein plötzliches Auftauchen keine Spur sonderbar zu finden, nicht mal überrascht kam er mir vor. So ganz schlau werde ich aus meinem Partner wohl nie werden, dachte ich Partner? Ich meine damit natürlich nur Partner bei Verbrechen…Ach schweigt doch still!

Plötzlich war sein Gesicht dem meinen ganz nahe und eine gefiederte Hand streifte meine Wange. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir Voltie?" Seine Frage klang ganz sanft, ohne den sonst so typischen, schelmischen Unterton, einfach nur besorgt. Wir waren inzwischen oben in seinem Wohnbereich angekommen und der Lichtschein der Lampe in seinem Zimmer schien sich schützend um mich zu legen. Ich erklärte diesen Moment zum schönsten meines Lebens und bevor mir mein Verstand wieder irgendwelche erstrebenswerten Ratschläge geben konnte fiel ich ihm um den Hals.

Einen Augenblick schien er nun doch überrascht, ich merkte wie er sich unter der Umarmung versteifte, andererseits war es nicht das erste mal das wir uns in den Armen lagen, wenn auch sonst eher aus anderen Gründen und langsam wurde er entspannter. Ich spürte wie sich seine Arme um meine Hüfte legten und schloss einfach die Augen um den Moment zu genießen.

Doch wir wollen das Glück ja nicht herausfordern, also löste ich mich langsam von ihm, war das etwas ein Rotschimmer auf seinem Gesicht? „Entschuldige bitte…" Murmelte ich kaum verständlich vor mich hin, doch persönlich merkte ich dass es mir schon sehr viel besser ging. Das komische Gefühl war vorerst verschwunden, hatte ich wirklich einfach nur Sehnsucht nach ihm gehabt? Vergleichbares kannte ich nur von meinem Verlangen nach Elektrizität, doch obwohl letzteres lebensnotwendig für mich ist schien mir die Sehnsucht nach ihm drängender.

Es ist milde ausgedrückt zu sagen das Quackerjack verdutzt aussah als ich ihn bat einfach die Nacht bei ihm bleiben zu können. Doch wieder fragte er nicht nach, wartete er darauf dass ich von mir aus erzählte? Sah ihm gar nicht ähnlich soviel Rücksicht, andererseits benahm er sich mir gegenüber oftmals etwas anders. Wir sind Freunde richtig? Also ist auch nichts Schlimmes daran bei ihm zu bleiben. Nur Bananabrain konnte sich ein Rumgemecker nicht verkneifen: „Mach das Licht aus Klaus!" Ich musste lachen, ich fand Quackies Stimme beim Bauchreden immer wieder lustig und hatte die Psychopatisch anmutende Puppe schon richtig gern.

„Tut mir wirklich leid dass ich so mitten in der Nacht hier hereinplatze…" versuchte ich an meinen Freund gewandt.

Er sah mich an, mit diesem Blick der mir manchmal richtig Angst machte, so durchdringend als würde er in meiner Seele lesen. Doch schnell lag das übliche Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, er antwortete trocken: „Das glaub ich nicht" und legte sich wieder ins Bett.

Als ich mich nicht rührte wandte er sich mir noch einmal zu. „Was ist denn jetzt? Leg dich hin, Mr. Bananabrain braucht seinen Schönheitsschlaf." Das glaubte ich aufs Wort.

So zog ich mich ebenfalls bis auf die Shorts aus, es lebe die Gleichberechtigung, und legte mich zu ihm in Bett.

Bananabrain wurde wegen mir aus dem Bett und auf das Nachtschränkchen verbannt, ich hoffte er nahm mir das nicht allzu übel. Schließlich kam er jeden Tag in den Genuss von Quackerjacks Gesellschaft. Und diese Überlegung sollte ich wohl besser auch zu den Top five der „niemals laut äußern Sätze" packen.

Als ich mich auf die Seite drehte um ihn anzusehen, bemerkte ich dass auch sein Blick unentwegt auf mir haftete, zu meinem Entsetzen spürte ich das ich rot wurde, aber genau wie er es tat blieb mir nichts weiter übrig als diese Tatsache zu ignorieren. Es durchzuckte mich wie ein Stromstoß als er meine Hand berührte und schließlich sacht seine Finger um meine schloss auch wenn dieses Gefühl mit Gewissheit nichts mit elektrischen Schwingungen zu tun hatte. „Besser so?" fragte er schlicht, als ob er schon längst alle meine wirren Gedankengänge kennen würde. „Besser!" Antwortete ich noch Wahrheitsgemäß, da war er auch schon eingeschlafen, meine Hand ruhte in seiner als würde sie nirgendwo anders hingehören.

Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen konnte ich ohne Albträume durchschlafen, ein schönes Gefühl auch wenn mir gleichzeitig bewusst war, das ich nun ohne ihn wohl nie mehr schlafen könnte.

Ich erwachte früh am Morgen, lästige Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten mich. Sonnenlicht war doch wirklich nur dafür gut um durch Solarzellen elektrische Energie zu erzeugen. Ich wollte mich aufrichten und merkte das mein Arm eingeschlafen war, kein Wunder, anscheinend hatte ich die ganze Nacht in der Position geschlafen in der ich mich zur Ruhe begeben hatte: Meine Hand in Quackerjacks. Vorsichtig löste ich mich von ihm, wollte ihn nicht wecken. Mister Bananabrain sah mich vom Nachttisch her schon so böse an, da bin ich ganz sicher.

Als ich meinen Freund so schlafend betrachtete fiel mir auf wie erschreckend unschuldig er aussehen konnte, immer vorausgesetzt man kannte seinen Charakter nicht.

Die Glöckchen seiner Maske klingelten leise als Quackerjack sich im Schlaf bewegte. Zum ersten Mal fragte ich mich wie er wohl ohne seine Maske aussah, oder warum er überhaupt ständig eine trug. Schon merkwürdig das mir so etwas nach Jahre langer Freundschaft unbekannt war. Genau genommen sprach Quackie sowieso selten über sich. Aber welcher Superschurke würde schon seine Lebensgeschichte einfach so preisgeben, man konnte ja nie wissen was gegen einen verwendet wurde. Manchmal, aber nur manchmal, nervte es mich ein Superschurke zu sein. Aber ein Held hatte es ja genauso schwer und solange ich, durch mein Verbrecher Dasein, Quackerjack kennen lernen durfte, war mir alles recht.

Wo ich auch direkt beim Thema wäre, wie kam ich noch mal auf die völlig Hirn verbrannte Idee mitten in der Nacht zu ihm zu fahren…Ach ja sicher, die Träume, die Sehnsucht…Sehnsucht? Nein ganz sicher nicht!

Mein Gesicht glühte schon wieder, dabei haderte ich diesmal allein mit mir selber. Entschlossen wollte ich mich aus dem Bett schwingen, verschwinden und hoffen das Quackerjack alles für einen dummen Traum halten würde.

Doch seine Stimme hielt mich zurück: „Voltie…" Hörte ich ihn flüstern. Na großartig er war bereits wach, soviel zu meinem Plan. Verlegen wandte ich mich zu ihm um, doch er lag weiterhin friedlich da, die Augen geschlossen, der Atem gleichmäßig.

Moment, wollte mir mein Verstand da gerade etwa klar machen das Quackie im Schlaf meinen Namen genannt hatte? Er von mir träumte? Jetzt doch verunsichert blieb ich im Bett sitzen, es wäre feige sich jetzt einfach zu verdrücken. Das würde außerdem den Anschein erwecken etwas Verbotenes getan zu haben. Nein, ich hatte die Nacht bei meinem besten Freund verbracht, was war so schlimm daran das ich fliehen sollte?

Endlich machte mein Kumpel anstallten sich zu den Lebenden zu gesellen, bestens, dann konnte ich ja jetzt aufhören Debatten in meinem Kopf abzuhalten. Auf Dauer alleine zu leben konnte echt aufs Gemüt schlagen.

Er blinzelte mit der fast niedlichen Orientierungslosigkeit eines gerade Erwachenden ins Sonnenlicht. Dann erfassten seine müden Augen, mich. Ich bemerkte wie er automatisch zu seiner Hand blickte, welche meine die Nacht über gehalten hatte. Etwas enttäuscht wie es mir schien, stellte er fest dass diese nun leer war. Oder wollte ich mir nur wieder einreden dass er enttäuscht wirkte?

„Guten Morgen Quackie" grüßte ich freundlich.

„Mmph, Morgen" kam es mürrisch zurück. Quackerjack ein Morgenmuffel, jetzt weiß ich ja doch was neues über ihn.

Nach dieser langen Unterhaltung saßen wir uns stumm gegenüber, seine Augen, wie schon am Abend zuvor, unverwandt auf mich gerichtet. Ich erwischte mich selber dabei wie mein Blick an seinem Oberkörper entlang flackerte. Schäm dich Megavolt!

Anscheinend war der Moment der Stille aber wenigstens das richtige um Quackerjack in seine übliche, gute Laune zu stimmen. Er lächelte mich freundlich an, so wie er wirklich nur mich anlächelte, niemand sonst und darauf war ich auch noch stolz.

„Geht es dir jetzt besser? Als du hier aufgetaucht bist hast du etwas verstört gewirkt."

Au Backe, ich wusste das die Fragestunde irgendwann kommen musste.

Ich spürte wie mich das unsinnige Verlangen überkam, mich wieder in seine Arme zu werfen statt ihm zu antworten. Wann war aus mir eigentlich ein schmusebedürftiges Weichei geworden?

Mich wieder in meine eigenen Gedanken verstrickend, hatte ich nicht bemerkt wie er näher zu mir aufrückte. Plötzlich war es wieder da, dieses höchst elektrisierende Gefühl seines Körpers an meinem.

Er hatte seinen Arm um meine Schultern gelegt, wusste er was er mir damit antat?

„Ehrlich gesagt wirkst du immer noch so Voltie. Weißt du was? Ich werde jetzt erstmal für uns bei der Bäckerei drüben, Kaffe und Frühstück einklauen gehen, ok?"

Mit diesen Worten hauchte er mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und stand auf.

Er selber wirkte wie immer, aber ich hatte das Gefühl das mir eben wortwörtlich alle Sicherungen durchgebrannt waren. Die Stelle an meiner Wange glühte, noch nie war ich mir meines Gesichtes so sehr bewusst.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da", lachte mir Quackie von der Tür her noch fröhlich zu bevor er mit Bananabrain verschwand, aber ich bekam es nur halb mit.

Heilige Hochspannung, was war nur mit mir los? Ein ganz und gar schrecklicher Verdacht stieg in mir hoch, aber das war undenkbar, unmöglich, un…und vermutlich erschreckend nahe an der Realität…

Ich hatte das dringende Bedürfnis meinen Kopf Bekanntschaft mit einem möglichst harten Gegenstand machen zu lassen. Aber bevor ich überhaupt die Möglichkeit hatte mich nach einer geeigneten Wand umzusehen war mein gefiederter Freund wieder da. Wie lange hatte ich paralysiert dagesessen?

Er sprang im Schneidersitz aufs Bett zurück, dass ich durchgeschüttelt wurde und hielt mir eine Tüte duftender Croissants und Kaffe unter die Nase.

„Frühstück ans Bett mit Quackerjack Service, guten Appetit!" Erstaunlich wie schnell die Laune eines Menschen von morgendlicher Grummellaune zu Euphorie aufschwingen konnte.

Ich kam mir so entsetzlich schäbig vor, für die Gedanken die ich hatte, für den Wunsch, ihm so erschreckend nah sein zu wollen. Während er einfach nur so ein verdammt guter Freund war. Der Rücksicht auf mich nahm, mich aufheitern wollte, ohne zu wissen das er selber der Grund dafür war das ich zehn Meter neben mir stand. Was jetzt keineswegs bedeuten sollte dass ich mich mit dem vorher erwähnten Verdacht abgefunden hätte.

Wäre er zu mir doch so wie zu Darkwing, brutal, Skrupellos und Geisteskrank, dann könnte ich ihn so wie dieser vielleicht hassen…Obwohl, war ich den soviel anders als Quackie? Nicht wirklich.

Aber nein, wenn wir alleine waren musste er ja unbedingt zeigen das er nicht nur ein kranker Irrer war sondern auch sanft sein konnte. Zu sanft.

„Möchtest du wirklich nicht mit mir darüber reden?" Hakte er noch mal nach während ich Geistesabwesend mein Frühstück zerkrümelte. „Hat Doofwing dir was angetan?"

Als ich immer noch keine Anstalten machte ein Lebenszeichen von mir zugeben, verkürzte er den Abstand zwischen uns, packte meine Schultern und schüttelte mich leicht.

„Mensch Voltie, bitte! Ich mach mir langsam Sorgen um dich!"

Verdammt, dass wollte ich doch nicht. Ich wollte ihm keine Sorgen bereiten, alles was ich wollte war in seinen Armen liegen so wie Gestern Nacht. Ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln, dazu ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Ich nahm seine Hände von meinen Schultern und hielt sie fest.

„Ist schon in Ordnung Quackerjack, ich wurde die letzte Zeit von dummen Träumen geplagt und hielt es nicht mehr aus allein zu sein. Dank dir geht es mir schon viel besser, ehrlich."

Es war nicht mal gelogen, ja ich fühlte mich besser in seiner Gegenwart, nur das genau dieses Gefühl mir Angst bereitete.

„Alpträume?" In seinem Gesicht spiegelten sich tausend Fragen wieder, doch dann drückte er sanft meine Hände. „Versprich mir nur, dass du mir sagst wenn du Hilfe brauchst, ich bin für dich da!"

Dass mir eine solch einfache Geste mal so viel bedeuten könnte, hätte ich früher nie geglaubt.

Dann war es plötzlich wieder da, das Verlangen sein Gesicht zu sehen. Mit meinen Fingern seine Wange zu berühren.

„Ich möchte dich so gerne mal ohne Maske sehen."

Noch während ich sprach ergriff ich einen Zipfel seiner Kopfbedeckung und zog daran.

Mit dem nun folgenden hatte ich weiß Gott nicht gerechnet.

Quackerjack stieß einen entsetzen Schrei aus, als die Maske von seinem Kopf glitt. In Panik verpasste er mir einen heftigen Schlag ins Gesicht, das ich nach hinten torkelte. „Nein, gib sie her, gib sie her!" Schrie er verzweifelt und versuchte mir die Maske zu entreißen. Wie in Trance klammerte ich mich jedoch daran fest, mit einem lauten Ratsch, zerriss die Narrenkappe in zwei.

Seine Augen weiteten sich vor entsetzen als er auf die Stofffetzen starrte, Schweiß ran an seiner Stirn entlang. „Nein, NEIN!" Auf einmal begann er wie wild sein Gesicht zu zerkratzen, während er immer weiter schrie.

Ich war völlig geschockt, aus meinem Mundwinkel tropfte Blut, wo er mich getroffen hatte und ich starrte auf das Bild das sich mir bot. Ich wusste in meiner Verstörung nur eins, ich musste ihn davon abhalten sich selbst zu verstümmeln.

Ich stürzte auf ihn zu, inzwischen nicht weniger panisch als er selber und ergriff seine Handgelenke. Wie wild zog und zerrte er um sich zu befreien. Blut lief ihm über sein Gesicht und seine Augen glitzerten voller Tränen.

Wie besessen versuchte er sich weiter im Gesicht zu verletzen.

„Quackerjack, hör auf! Was tust du denn da? Du bist ja nicht mehr du selbst!" Schrie ich ihn in meiner Sorge an.

Schlagartig hörte er auf sich zu wehren und starrte mich mit verklärtem Blick an. Dann kippte sein Kopf nach vorne auf meine Brust und er bewegte sich nicht mehr.

„Quackerjack?" Fragte ich zaghaft, doch von ihm war absolut keine Regung mehr zu spüren.

„Quackerjack! Quackie!" Ich schüttelte ihn panisch, doch sein Kopf flog nur hilflos auf seinen Schultern umher wie bei einer leblosen Puppe.

Ich spürte wie in mir die blanke Angst hoch kochte, verzweifelt versuchte ich einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen während mein bester Freund leblos in meinen Armen hing. Was zum Teufel war eigentlich passiert?

Hilfe, er braucht Hilfe, war schließlich die logische Schlussfolgerung die mein Verstand zog.

Da ich ihn ja schlecht zu einem Arzt bringen konnte fiel mir spontan nur einer ein. Doktor Reginald Bushroot. In der Hoffnung dass er sich mit mehr als nur mit Pflanzen auskannte, suchte ich panisch seine Nummer in meinem Handy.

Als er am anderen Ende der Leitung dran ging war ich immer noch nicht in der Lage einen klaren Satz zu formulieren.

„Hilfe, Quackerjack ist…In der Spielzeugfabrik, bitte Hilfe." War alles was ich ins Telefon stammelte, doch Bushroot schien trotzdem zu verstehen: „Ich bin sofort bei euch." Meinte er noch und hatte schon aufgelegt um sich auf den Weg zu machen.

Achtlos lies ich mein Handy fallen uns sank auf die Knie, Quackerjacks Kopf auf meinen Schoss gebetet. Mein Herzschlag regulierte sich langsam ein wenig und ich betrachtete sein Antlitz. Er war gut aussehend, sein Gesicht war ebenmäßig geschnitten und makellos, mal von den Kratzern abgesehen die er sich zugefügt hatte. Ich verstand einfach nicht warum ihn der Verlust seiner Maske so sehr in Panik versetz hatte. Gedanken verloren wischte ich ihm etwas Blut aus dem Gesicht, mein Blick richtete sich auf meine Finger an dem nun sein Lebenssaft haftete ohne das Bild wirklich wahrzunehmen.

Was war geschehen? War dieser Ausraster meine Schuld?

„Was habe ich dir nur angetan." Flüsterte ich verzweifelt während ich ihn in meinen Armen hielt. Mit gesenktem Kopf saß ich so da bis endlich unser Freund Reginald auftauchte.

Er schien geschockt übe die Szene die sich ihm bot, sein Blick glitt fragend über meinen Halbnackten Zustand bis seine Augen auf Quackerjack landeten. Die Prioritäten erfassend ging er auf ihn zu und fühlte seinen Puls. „Ohnmächtig." War seine kurze Diagnose, dann wandte er sich wieder mir zu. „Ich muss ihn zur näheren Untersuchung zu mir bringen. Zieh dir bitte was über und komm mit, ich glaube du solltest mir in Ruhe erzählen was passiert ist."

Klar, sachlich und die Ruhe selbst, ich war froh ihn angerufen zu haben.

Kurz darauf stand ich in voller Montur vor ihm und Bushroots Pflanzen halfen uns Quackerjack in mein Elektroauto zu verfrachten um ihn in das Gewächshaus zu bringen in dem Reg heimisch war. Ich lies ihn fahren, ich war dazu einfach nicht in der Verfassung.

Auf dem Weg dorthin versuchte ich so gut es ging zu erklären was vorgefallen war, wenn ich es doch nur selbst verstehen könnte. Ich erzählte wie ich ihm die Maske abgenommen habe, was mir zwar einen seltsamen Blick einbrachte, er aber trotzdem erstmal nicht weiter hinterfragte. Und dann von Quackies panischem Anfall. „Er hat mir eine verpasst und wollte mir die Maske wieder wegnehmen, dabei ist sie dann zerrissen. Woraufhin er anfing sein Gesicht zu zerkratzen. Ich wollte ihn davon abhalten und hielt ihn fest, hab ihn in meiner Panik noch angeschrieen, dann ist er plötzlich zusammen gebrochen." Ich beendete meine Aufführung der Ereignisse, mein Blick voller Traurigkeit auf Bushroot gerichtet. „Reg, habe ich ihm irgendwas getan? Ist, ist es meine Schuld?"

Der seltsame Blick von ihm löste sich auf und mitleidig legte er seine Hand auf meine Schulter. „Das kann ich noch nicht sagen Megavolt. Aber selbst wenn, ist es absolut nichts, mit dem du hättest rechnen können. Mach dir keine Sorgen, du kennst doch Quackerjack besser als wir alle. Er ist stark, er wird schon wieder auf die Beine kommen." Er lächelte mich führsorglich an.

„Das hoffe ich." Meinte ich nur und wischte mir verstohlen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. In meiner Panik vorhin hatte ich soviel Energie verbraucht, dass das Wasser nicht einmal einen Kurzschluss verursachte.

Inzwischen waren wir am Gewächshaus angekommen und legten Quackerjack im hinteren, abgetrennten Teil des Gebäudes, wo Reginalds Wohnung lag, in dessen Bett.

Kraftlos lies ich mich auf einen Hocker sinken, während Bushroot verschiedene Untersuchungen an unserem gefiederten Freund durchführte. Apathisch starrte ich auf meine Hände, erst jetzt bemerkte ich dass ich immer noch die zerrissene Maske umklammert hielt. Alles war so unheimlich schnell gegangen, ich wollte doch nur in sein Gesicht sehen. Wollte wissen wie der Mann, den ich so sehr…mochte, ohne Maske aussah. Wie ich mein Hirn auch zermarterte, mir fiel kein Grund für diesen plötzlichen Ausbruch ein.

In dem Moment gesellte Reginald sich wieder zu mir. „ Er ist aufgewacht aber…" Begann er, doch ich lies ihn kaum zu Wort kommen. „Wirklich? Kann ich zu ihm?" Dann sickerte das „aber" in mein Gehirn durch. „Was ist mit ihm Reg?"

Dieser wich meinem panischen Blick aus, kein gutes Zeichen, als er antwortete. „ Nun ja, er ist zwar wach aber er reagiert auf nichts. Er ist völlig apathisch. Als er aufwachte hat er sich in eine Ecke verkrochen und scheint mich gar nicht richtig wahrzunehmen."

Geschockt starrte ich ihn an. „Apathisch?" Wiederholte ich Gedankenverloren. „ Ich will zu ihm, sofort". Schon war ich in das angrenzende Zimmer verschwunden, Reg hielt mich nicht auf, vermutlich wusste er wie sinnlos dieser Versuch wäre.

Der Anblick traf mich wie ein Schlag, der Mensch der dort mit völlig verklärtem Blick auf dem Boden kauerte war nicht mehr der Quackerjack den ich kannte. Das Bild machte mir Angst, mehr als alles andere was mir je widerfahren war. Würde er jemals wieder normal werden? Und warum war es überhaupt so weit gekommen?

Bushroot war hinter mich getreten, er sprach mir ruhiger Stimme zu mir, als fürchtete er dass ich auch noch austickte.

„Megavolt, es ist wichtig das du mir wirklich detailliert beschreibst was passiert ist. Warum hast du ihm die Maske abgenommen? Habt ihr euch gestritten? Warum warst du überhaupt halb nackt als ich bei euch ankam?"

Einen Moment sah ich ihn nur schweigend an, Gott war mir das peinlich zugeben zu müssen warum ich bei ihm war, warum ich seine Maske abgenommen habe. Aber jetzt war es wichtiger Quackerjack zu helfen als sich zu genieren. Ich seufzte einmal laut bevor ich begann.

„Ich war halb nackt weil ich bei ihm übernachtet habe. Ich hatte Albträume und wollte nicht mehr allein sein, deshalb bin ich mitten in der Nacht zu ihm gefahren."

Bushroot hörte schweigend zu, dafür war ich ihm dankbar.

„Wir haben uns auch nicht gestritten, im Gegenteil, er machte sich nur Sorgen um mich. Dann Heute Morgen…Ich wollte einfach nur wissen wie er ohne Maske aussieht, ich wollte sein Gesicht sehen. Deshalb hab ich sie ohne groß drüber nachzudenken abgestreift und den Rest kennst du ja schon."

Verlegen sah ich ihn an, meine Wangen waren rot angelaufen.

Er sah mich durchdringend an, als wollte er erforschen ob ich ihm nichts verschwieg.

„In Ordnung, und was genau hast du zu ihm gesagt? Du meintest doch du hast ihn angeschrieen."

Jetzt musste ich doch einen Moment überlegen, ich war so in Panik gewesen das ich mir über meine Wortwahl keine großen Gedanken gemacht habe.

„Also, ich glaube ich sagte nur er solle aufhören und das er nicht mehr er selber wäre." Fragend sah ich den Pflanzenerpel an, als könne er mir nun genau sagen wie Quackie zu helfen war.

„Kompliziert, wirklich kompliziert." Begann er nach einer Weile. „Es muss irgendwie damit zusammen hängen das er niemandem sein Gesicht zeigen wollte, auch dir nicht." Fügte er mit einem mitfühlenden Blick in meine Richtung hinzu. „ Ich nehme an, die Ursache für alles liegt in seiner Vergangenheit, aber wie wollen wir das rausbekommen. Es scheint quasi unmöglich ihm zu helfen…"

Er senkte den Kopf, konnte es wohl nicht mehr ertragen in meine Sorgenvollen Augen zu blicken. Ob er wusste wie viel mir Quackerjack bedeutete? Wusste er es am Ende besser als ich?

Doch ich hatte inzwischen meinen Entschluss gefasst, wenn des Rätsels Lösung in der Vergangenheit lag, dann werde ich eben dorthin reisen. Mein Blick richtete sich wieder auf meinen besten Freund, der immer noch keine Anstalten machte uns zu erkennen.

„Ich würde alles für ihn tun." Sagte ich mehr zu mir selbst.

„Was hast du denn vor bei allen Pflanzen dieser Erde? Jetzt klang Regs Stimme panisch.

„Der Zeitkreisel!" Antwortete ich ihm knapp, meine Stimme voller Entschlossenheit die ich selber nicht von mir kannte.

„Aber, das ist anders als sonst. Wenn du in die Vergangenheit reist und dich dort jemand sieht. Das könnte unter Umständen verursachen das Quackerjack niemals existiert, willst du das? Außerdem, woher willst du wissen in welche Zeit und an welchen Ort du reisen musst?" Seine Stimme überschlug sich geradezu.

„Du hast Recht, seine Existenz zu widerrufen wäre das schlimmste was mir…" Ich konnte den Satz nicht einmal beenden so schrecklich war der Gedanke an eine Welt ohne Quackerjack. „Aber das bekomme ich hin, ich werde den Zeitkreisel so programmieren, dass ich nur als Beobachter reise. Kein Mensch aus der Vergangenheit wird mich wahrnehmen können. Und was Zeit und Ort betrifft, so werde ich mich in Quackies Gedankenwellen einlinken und diese mit dem Kreisel verbinden um in seine Geschichte zu gelangen."

Selbstbewusst sah ich Bushroot an dem die Kinnlade auf dem Boden klebte. „Hey, wenn ein Erpel es schafft sich in eine wandelnde, mit Pflanzen kommunizierende, Salatmischung zu verwandeln werde ich es wohl noch schaffen den wichtigsten Mensch in meinem Leben zu retten." Ok, jetzt hatte ich mehr gesagt als ich wollte. „Ich meine, Elektrophysik ist für mich so einfach wie bis drei zu zählen." Ich hoffe ich schaffe es möglichst schnell meine Gesichtsfarbe wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen bevor…

„Du bist in ihn verliebt, kann das sein?" Autsch, genau das meinte ich. Trotzdem schaffte ich es meine Stimme ernst klingen zu lassen.

„Das bildest du dir ein, aber er ist mein bester Freund, denkst du da seh ich einfach zu wie er vor sich hin vegetiert?" Bevor ich nicht selber weiß was das für ein Gefühl ist hat gefälligst auch niemand anderes sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Sicher ist nur, ich will den alten, lebensfrohen Quackerjack zurück. Besser jetzt als gleich.

Bushroot schien das zu verstehen, denn er äußerte keine weiteren Vermutungen, vielleicht hatte er auch einfach nur Angst gegrillt zu werden. Jedenfalls überließ ich Quackerjack schweren Herzens allein Regs Obhut und raste so schnell es ging zu meinem Leuchtturm zurück. Ich brauchte die nötigen Gerätschaften für die Umprogrammierung und vor allem um mich in Quackies Gedanken einzulinken.

Es war bereits Mittag als ich endlich wieder im Gewächshaus ankam. Quackerjack hatte sich wohl die ganze Zeit nicht mehr vom Fleck bewegt. Ich kniete mich vor ihn hin.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich jetzt auch noch in deine Gedanken einhacke, aber ich will dir helfen und anders geht es nicht." Flüsterte ich ihm zu während ich den Gedankentransfer an ihm anschloss. Ich wusste ja das er mich nicht hören konnte aber trotzdem. Zärtlich strich ich ihm über die Wange. Bushroot hatte die Wunden inzwischen gereinigt, es würden wohl keine Narben überbleiben. „Ich rette dich, versprochen." Murmelte ich und lehnte meine Stirn an seine, die Übertragung lief.

Ich kam mir schäbig vor, seine wertvollen Gedanken in simple Datenstränge umzuwandeln, aber was blieb mir anderes übrig. Auf einer, von mir höchstpersönlich, weiterentwickelten Form eines Memorysticks waren schließlich jene Momente von ihm gespeichert, welche seine Gedanken in tiefster Weise bewegt hatten. Ich sah, das es fünf Anlaufstellen seiner Vergangenheit gab die ich bereisen würde. Trotz dem schlechten Gewissen und meiner Sorge um Quackerjack, war ich doch insgeheim aufgeregt mehr über ihn zu erfahren. Ich umklammerte den wertvollen Stick mit beiden Händen und drückte ihn an mein Herz.

Zögernd sah ich Quackerjack noch einmal ins Gesicht, dann beugte ich mich vor und drückte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Halte durch und kämpfe bis ich zurück bin mein Freund. Ich lasse dich bestimmt nicht im Stich."

Ich zwang mich aufzustehen und Bushroot anzusehen, welcher mich mal wieder mit seinem seltsamen Blick bedachte, langsam fing das an zu nerven. Denk doch was du willst, fluchte ich innerlich.

„Reg, ich verlasse mich darauf das Quackerjack bei dir sicher ist, ich fahre zurück zur Fabrik, zum Zeitkreisel." Ich sah das Nicken meines Kumpels, anscheinend hatten ihm die Ereignisse des heutigen Tages, die Sprache verschlagen. Doch kurz bevor ich zur Tür raus war, hörte ich von ihm noch ein leises: „Viel Glück, Megavolt." Ich lies ihn über meine Schulter noch das Victory Zeichen sehen und war quasi schon auf dem Weg zur Spielzeugfabrik.

Eine knappe Viertelstunde später setzte ich mich in den Zeitkreisel, über Verkehrsordnungen hatte ich mir eh noch nie große Gedanken gemacht.

Ein paar Sekunden beschlichen mich Selbstzweifel, hatte ich wirklich alles richtig programmiert? Doch sobald mir Quackerjacks verstörter Blick wieder in den Sinn kam war es um meine Bedenken geschehen. Wie pflegte unser Heißgeliebter Erzfeind immer zu sagen? „Zwo, eins Risiko!"

Mit diesen Worten schloss ich den Memorystick an und der Kreisel nahm mich hinfort, in Quackerjacks Vergangenheit.

Etwas schwindelig stieg ich aus, ich bemerkte dass mich der Kreisel direkt in ein Krankenhaus gebracht hatte. Eine hübsche Frau lag in einem Krankenbett, die gerade ein neugeborenes in ihren Armen wiegte.

Quackerjacks Geburt, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Um das Bett herum stand ein Arzt, ein Erpel mit so verblüffender Ähnlichkeit zu Quackerjack, das es sich nur um seinen Vater handeln konnte. Und ein Junge von etwa 12 Jahren, welcher etwas misstrauisch das Neugeborene in Augenschein nahm. „Er soll Jack heißen". Verkündete seine Mutter mit einem glücklichen Lächeln. „Gefällt dir dein Brüderchen Michael?" Der ältere Junge beugte sich weiter zu dem Baby vor, da streckte Quackie seine kleinen Hände nach ihm aus und berührte die Wange seines Bruders. Daraufhin lächelte der Junge schließlich: „Ja er ist süß, darf ich ihn halten?" Weiter lächelnd wiegte Michael seinen Babybruder in den Armen.

Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl seinen besten Freund als Baby zu sehen, gleichzeitig war ich mir sicher das ich nie ein süßeres Kind gesehen hatte. Jaja erklärt mich für verrückt.

Die Umgebung verschwamm langsam, wurde immer undeutlicher, das Zeichen für mich die nächste Erinnerung aufzusuchen. Zumindest schien es ihm nicht schon von Geburt an schlecht ergangen zu sein.

Ich stieg wieder in den Zeitkreisel und wurde auch prompt weiter in Quackies Vergangenheit geführt, oder näher, wie man es nimmt.

Das Zimmer in dem ich nun stand, musste Quackerjacks sein. Alles war voller buntem Spielzeug und selbst gemalten Bildern an den Wänden. Hauptsächlich Clowns und Harlekins, erstaunlich gut gezeichnete Bilder.

Als ich mich umdrehte bemerkte ich auch den kleinen Jungen der an seinem Schreibtisch saß und an etwas herumbastelte. Ein Schmunzeln breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus. Quackerjack war ja schon als Baby goldig gewesen, aber jetzt, ich schätze ihn auf vier oder fünf Jahre, sah er einfach zum anbeißen niedlich aus. Er trug Shorts und ein weites T-Shirt mit einem lachenden Smiley, sein fransiger Pony hing ihm ins Gesicht. Die Art seiner konzentrierten Mimik war zu niedlich.

Mein Blick fiel auf den Mülleimer unter seinem Schreibtisch, neben jede Menge Papier war der Korb voller Bananenschalen. Mein Grinsen wurde breiter, Mr. Bananabrain kam also nicht von ungefähr.

Ich sah dem jungen Quackerjack über die Schulter und stellte erstaunt fest, das es eben diese Puppe war an der er herumwerkelte. Ich hatte nicht gewusst dass sie schon so alt war.

Zudem wunderte ich mich, dass er in diesem zarten Alter schon zu so etwas in der Lage war. Andererseits war dies auch wieder eine Gemeinsamkeit zwischen uns. Ich konnte mich gut daran erinnern als fünf Jähriger Stöpsel Glühbirnen und sonstige elektrischen Geräte auseinander genommen und studiert zu haben.

Plötzlich stieß Quackerjack einen Schrei der Entzückung aus, glücklich hielt er den fertigen Bananabrain in die Luft und drückte ihn dann innig an sich. Sein Gesicht strahlte vor Zufriedenheit. Mit der Puppe lief er aus seinem Zimmer, ich hörte noch wie er laut nach seinen Eltern rief um diesen sein Werk zu präsentieren. Dann verschwamm auch diese Erinnerung, hier schien nicht die Wurzel zu der Tragödie zu liegen.

Ich war erstaunt als ich nach weiterer Reise wieder im selben Zimmer stand. Doch hatte sich einiges verändert. Alles Spielzeug und alle Bilder waren verschwunden, das Zimmer war derartig aufgeräumt das es beinahe steril wirkte. In den Regalen standen, wichtig und kompliziert aussehende Bücher über Wirtschaft. Auf dem Schreibtisch, auf dem in der vorherigen Erinnerung noch ein buntes Chaos an Werkzeugen und Stiften gelegen hatte stand nur noch ein Rechner. Jetzt war ich doch überrascht, das passte nun so gar nicht zu dem Quackerjack den ich kannte. Ich sah mich um und erblickte ihn wie er auf seinem Bett lag und las. Seine knalligen Shorts und das lustige Shirt waren einem steifen Anzug mit Fliege gewichen. Was mich besonders erstaunte war das er keinen Tag älter aussah als zuvor.

Was war passiert dass sich seine Interessen so um 180° gewendet hatten? Und wie kam es das er später wieder genau so wurde? Ich wurde unruhig, lag hier vielleicht das Problem versteckt? Aus der Wohnung erklang plötzlich eine Frauenstimme die ich wage als die seiner Mutter einstufte: „Michael, komm bitte runter es gibt Essen!"

Zu meinem grenzenlosen Erstaunen fühlte sich Quackerjack offensichtlich angesprochen, den er glitt sofort aus dem Bett wischte sich schnell über das Gesicht und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Ich schluckte schwer, waren das Tränen in seinen Augen gewesen? Und warum nannte ihn seine Mutter Michael. Etwas sagte mir dass ich dem Problem seines Aussetzers auf der Spur war.

Eilig ging ich ihm hinterher, eine Treppe hinunter in ein schick eingerichtetes Esszimmer. Nur seine Mutter saß dort am fertig gedeckten Tisch. „Dein Vater hat angerufen, er muss länger auf der Arbeit bleiben aber wir sollen schon mal essen. Hast du wieder fleißig den ganzen Tag für deine Abiturprüfung gelernt Michael? Du machst mich so stolz!"

Seine Mutter lächelte ihn an, doch ihr Blick schien mir etwas abwesend zu sein.

Quackerjack nickte zu allem nur stumm mit dem Kopf und setze sich. Hier stimmte doch etwas vorne und hinten nicht. Abiturprüfung? Er konnte unmöglich schon in dem Alter sein, selbst wenn ihm die nötigen Wachstumshormone gefehlt hätten. Schließlich habe ich ihn mit neunzehn Jahren kennen gelernt und da hatte er normale Größe. Außerdem warum nannte seine Mutter ihn ständig Michael? Da fiel es mir plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen, Michael, so hieß doch sein älterer Bruder. Der gerade wirklich in dem Alter für Abiturprüfungen sein könnte, aber…Aber…

Ich war grenzenlos verwirrt, zudem zerriss mir der Anblick des trübseligen Quackerjacks das Herz.

Ich wohnte der gesamten Mahlzeit bei, während der mein Freund über Wirtschaft und Politik ausgefragt wurde, welche laut seiner Mutter seine Hauptfächer waren.

Nach dem Essen verdrückte sich Quackie schnellst möglich wieder in sein Zimmer, jedoch spähte er durchs Schlüsselloch weiterhin auf den Flur hinaus. Schließlich vernahm ich Schritte draußen, seine Mutter ging wohl vorbei. Sobald die Schritte außer Hörweite waren schlich sich mein Kumpel wieder aus dem Zimmer. Den, im dunklen liegenden, Flur entlang bis er an einer Tür stehen blieb. Vorsichtig öffnete er sie einen Spalt um hinein sehen zu können. Ich tat es ihm gleich.

Ich erblickte seine Mutter die vor einer Art Altar kniete und Kerzen darauf anzündete. Auf dem Tisch standen lauter, aufwendig gerahmter Photos. Ein erwachsender, seriös wirkender junger Mann im Anzug blickte einem von jedem Bild entgegen. Michael.

Jetzt schluchzte seine Mutter vernehmlich und murmelte ständig etwas darüber warum ihr der geliebte Sohn genommen wurde.

Michael war wohl verstorben, soviel lies sich aus allem zusammenreimen. Ich sah zu meinem Freund hinunter der mit verweinten Augen die Szene beobachtete. Er trug die gleiche Art Anzug die sein Bruder auf den Photos…

Mir kam ein schrecklicher, grausamer Verdacht. Seine Eltern, sie projizierten ihren verstorben Sohn auf Quackerjack. Sie behandelten ihn so als wäre er der Jugendliche der vor seinen Abiturprüfungen steht.

Bei Edisson, das war einfach unverantwortlich und herzlos. Als würde Jack gar nicht für sie zählen.

Die Erinnerung verblasste, doch ich stand da und sah meinen besten Freund an, bis schließlich nur noch der Zeitkreisel neben mir zu sehen war.

Ich fühlte mich miserabel als ich ausstieg um die nächste Erinnerung über mich ergehen zu lassen, ich wollte das Elend kaum noch mit ansehen. Ein tiefes Mitgefühl für meinen Freund hatte mich erfasst und ich wollte nur noch zurück zu dem gegenwärtigen Quackerjack und ihn in meine Arme schließen. Doch das ging nicht, ich musste wissen was ihm noch widerfahren war um sicher zu sein wie ich ihm helfen konnte.

Also beschloss ich mich wieder meiner neuen Umgebung zu widmen. Ich identifizierte sie augenblicklich wieder mit Quackies Zimmer. Alles sah noch genau so steril aus, doch Jack, der inzwischen tatsächlich jugendlich war, saß an seinem Schreibtisch und nähte bunten Stoff zusammen. Seine Miene dabei war jedoch genau so steif und verschlossen wie ich ihn zuletzt erlebt hatte. Nun legte er Nadel und Faden beiseite, ich hörte ein vertrautes Klingeln von Glöckchen als er den Stoff bewegte und erkannte darin die Maske die er seit jeher trug.

Er setzte sie auf, für einen schrecklichen Moment hielt ich die Luft an und befürchtete einen weiteren Ausbruch. Doch der blieb fern, sobald die Maske sein Gesicht verdeckte entstand auf diesem das ausgelassene Grinsen was er als Kind inne hatte und auch in der Gegenwart ständig zur Schau trug. Das war Quackerjack wie ich ihn kannte.

Er öffnete die Schreibtischschublade und holte einen sicher verstauten Bananabrain heraus. Mit einem letzen langen Blick auf sein Zimmer, das wohl eher das seines Bruders sein sollte, ging er zum Fenster und kletterte dann an der Regenrinne hinab. Ich hatte das sichere Gefühl das er nie wieder an diesen Ort der Demütigung zurückgekehrt war.

Die Umrisse seines Zimmers wurden schwächer und ich setzte meine Reise fort. Zwar schien mir jetzt alles klar doch die Anzeige auf dem Memorystick besagte das es noch eine weitere, Lebenswichtige Erinnerung für Quackerjack gegeben hatte.

In der Hoffnung dass sie auch mal positiv sein könnte, stieg ich bei meiner letzten Etappe aus dem Zeitkreisel.

Zumindest würde mir so schnell nicht mehr in diesem Ding schlecht werden, ich hatte mich inzwischen daran gewöhnt.

Ich bemerkte augenblicklich das mir die Gegend bekannt vorkam zu der mich Quackerjacks Gedanken gebracht hatten.

Verwirrt blickte ich mich um, dann sah ich plötzlich Quackerjack der aus einer Gasse auf mich zustürmte. Hinter ihm ertönte Motorengeräusch und das Quietschen von Reifen. Im nächsten Moment bog Darkwing Duck aus derselben Gasse hervor. „Stehen bleiben du Wahnsinniger! Quack, wir müssen diesem verrückten Spielzeugheini den Weg abschneiden!" Erklang die vertraute und ebenso verhasste Stimme unseres Erzfeindes. Eine Gasbombe flog über Quackerjack und versperrte ihm mit einer undurchdringlichen Rauchwolke aus K.O. Gas den Fluchtweg.

Ich starrte fassungslos auf die Szene, ich wusste genau was jetzt passieren würde aber ich konnte es einfach noch nicht glauben.

Doch im selben Moment bestätigte sich meine Ahnung. Ein blauer, elektrischer Blitz zischte von dem flachen Gebäude in der Mitte der Strasse und zerfetzte die Reifen des Rattenfängers. Kurz darauf schwang sich eine, mir sehr vertraute, Person vom Dach. Ich.

Mit großen Augen beobachtete ich wie ich auf Quackerjack zustürmte und ihn am Arm packte weil dieser wie paralysiert herumstand.

„Los, mach schon, gemeinsam schaffen wir es hier raus!" Rief ich ihm enthusiastisch zu. Wir rannten auf Doofwing und seinen noch dämlicheren Gefährten zu, ein weiterer Schlag Elektrizität räumte uns diese Pappnasen aus dem Weg.

„Trollt euch, Pack!" Rief ich unseren Feinden noch über die Schulter zu, dann waren wir auch schon um eine weitere Ecke wo mein Elektromobil stand. „Steig ein, wir müssen hier verschwinden, dieser Erpel ist verdammt hartnäckig." Drängte mein Vergangenes Ich Quackerjack. Dieser gehorchte Protestlos, genau so wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte.

Wie ein Wahnsinniger jagte ich mein Mobil durch die nächtlichen Strassen von St. Erpelsburg bis ich uns schließlich in Sicherheit wähnte.

„Na bitte wer sagts denn? Hat doch fantastisch geklappt." Mein Ich lächelte den damals noch völlig Fremden freundlich an. „Alles klar bei dir? Du bist neu hier in der Stadt oder? Wie heißt du? Ich bin Megavolt!

Nach diesem Monolog hielt ich Quackerjack die Hand hin. Dieser sah mein Ich einen Moment stumm an, dann breitete sich das übliche Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus und er ergriff die dargebotene Hand. „Dank dir. Jupp, ich bin neu hier, konnte ja nicht ahnen das in dieser Stadt ein Irrer Jagd auf unschuldige Verbrecher macht. Dabei wollte ich diesen Spielzeughändler nur freundlichst davon überzeugen, nur meine Ware anzubieten". Die Tatsache dass seine freundliche Überredung Darkwing auf den Plan gerufen hatte sagte alles über seine Methoden aus, ich fand ihn spontan sympathisch.

„Ich heiße Jac…ähm, Quacker…Quackerjack."

Ich weiß noch ganz genau, welches Gefühl dieses breite Lächeln in mir ausgelöst hat. Vom ersten Tag an. Verdammt, ich spürte wie ich rot wurde und war froh das kein Bushroot da war der mir seltsame Blicke zuwerfen konnte.

Eine Weile noch beobachtete ich wie wir gemeinsam am Meer entlang wanderten und uns unterhielten, nachdem ich meinen Wagen gut versteckt geparkt hatte. Ein Segen die vielen Gassen dieser Stadt.

Ein Gefühl des Glücks durchflutete mich, Quackerjack musste diese Erinnerung an unsere erste Begegnung ähnlich wichtig sein wie mir. Sonst hätte mich der Zeitkreisel nicht her geführt. Von jetzt an wusste ich ja wie es weitergeht. Er hatte mir einiger seiner erfundenen Spielzeuge gezeigt, die selbstverständlich hervorragende Waffen waren. Wir hatten zusammen die alte Fabrik für ihn ausfindig gemacht die seit dem sein Versteck ist. Viele Tage verbrachten wir zusammen in meinem Leuchtturm, wobei er wirklich nie über Nacht geblieben war. Noch nie hatte ich soviel Spaß mit jemandem, Quackerjack brachte mich immer zum lachen und nicht weniger zur Verzweiflung. Aber es herrschte immer ein Gefühl der Vertrautheit zwischen uns. Wir planten schließlich gemeinsam Verbrechen, von dieser Zeit an kannte uns Darkwing als das Duo infernale.

Die Erinnerung war schon lange verblasst, aber ich stand immer noch mit einem dümmlichen Grinsen neben dem Zeitkreisel und neben mir.

Doch schließlich musste ich mich zusammen reißen, der Quackerjack der Gegenwart wartete auf mich, er brauchte Hilfe und ich war noch nicht sicher wie man sein Kindheitstrauma heilen sollte.

Trotzdem begleitete mich ein Gefühl tiefster Zufriedenheit auf dem Weg zurück in die Zukunft.

Während der kurzen Reise durch die Zeit und auch noch den gesamten Weg von der Spielzeugfabrik zum Gewächshaus, hing ich meinen Gedanken nach. Überlegte wie ich damals überhaupt dazu kam einem Fremden zu helfen. Nie zuvor war mir meine schurkische Erbarmungslosigkeit derart abhanden gekommen. Ich weiß noch das ich damals genervt die Augen verdrehte als ich den Motor erkannte, befürchtete Darkwing wäre mal wieder hinter mir her. Die Überraschung dass die Verfolgung jemand anderem galt war groß. Doch dann fiel mein Blick auf Quackie und mein logisches Denken machte dem Instinkt, ihm sofort zu helfen, Platz. Beängstigend. Aber andererseits auch nichts was ich jemals bereut hätte.

Mit quietschenden Reifen hielt ich vor Bushroots Behausung. Jetzt galt es eine Lösung zu finden und zwar schnell.

Gehetzt stürmte ich ins Behandlungszimmer, das der arme Reg fast vom Stuhl gekippt wäre vor Schreck.

Ich lokalisierte Quackerjack auf dem Bett, anscheinend hatte Bushroot es geschafft ihn dorthin zu verfrachten.

Zitternd setze ich mich zu ihm, strich ihm über die Wange. Keine Regung.

„Megavolt, hattest du Erfolg? Weißt du jetzt was mit ihm los ist?" wurde ich von unserem Pflanzenerpel unterbrochen.

Langsam wandte ich meinen Kopf in seine Richtung, unwillig den Blick von Quackerjack abzuwenden.

„Nun ich glaube schon dass seine Vergangenheit eine Erklärung für sein Verhalten abliefert, aber ich hab keine Ahnung wie man ihn heilen könnte."

Und damit erzählte ich Reginald die gesamte Geschichte, auch die letzte Erinnerung kam mir nach einigem Zögern über die Lippen.

Bushroot ging bei der Erzählung sein gesamtes Repertoire an Gesichtsmimik durch, es endete mit seinem, inzwischen schon patentierten, seltsamen Blick.

„Das ist heftiger als ich befürchtet habe, ein richtiges Trauma. Ich nehme an er fürchtet sich vor dem Mann hinter der Maske, weil er so wieder seinen Bruder spielen muss."

„Also ist es sein sehnlichster Wunsch er selbst zu sein." Schloss ich Regs Ausführungen.

„Ja, und als der gel…mocht zu werden, der er wirklich ist." Fügte mein Freund zögernd hinzu.

Ich verstand das alles nicht, hier bei uns, bei mir konnte er doch er selber sein. Ich mochte ihn genau so wie er war. Wusste er das den nicht? Oder bedeutete ihm meine Meinung einfach nicht genug.

Traurig lies ich Reginald an meinen Gedanken teilhaben.

„Hast du ihm das denn jemals gesagt?"

„Was heißt gesagt? Er muss doch merken das ich…"

„Beantworte meine Frage."

„Nein habe ich nicht." Gestand ich schließlich niedergeschlagen. Aber das ging doch auch nicht. Ich meine wie sieht das denn aus? Weißt du Quackie, ich wollte dir immer schon mal sagen dass du für mich das wichtigste auf der Welt bist. Das ich dich genau so mag wie du bist. Und du mir auch das Gefühl gibst ich sein zu können ohne mich zu schämen.

Nein, sicher nicht.

„So etwas sagt man nicht, so was versteht sich von selbst." Ich war glutrot aufgrund meiner Gedanken.

„Nun, für Quackerjack aber nicht. Seine Angst, nicht akzeptiert zu werden wie er ist, sitzt einfach zu tief. Außerdem, wärst du sicher gewesen immer zu ihm gehen zu können wenn du Probleme hast, wenn er es dir nicht kurz vor diesem ganzen Fiasko gesagt hätte?"

Das saß, musste Bushroot immer so knallhart ins Schwarze treffen?

Er seufzte schwer, als wäre er alles leid, bevor er noch mal das Wort an mich richtete:

„Hör zu, nach allem was du mir bisher erzählt hast, bin ich ziemlich sicher das es nur eine Person gibt die Quackerjack aus seiner Verstörung herausholen kann."

„Wer denn?" Erwartungsvoll sah ich ihn an, kannte er schon die Lösung?

„Du, Megavolt!"

„…?" Bemerkte ich schlagfertig.

Wieder dieses tiefe, fast schon genervte Seufzen.

„Niemand kennt Quackerjack so gut wie du. Niemandem vertraut er so wie dir. Und niemand liebt ihn so sehr wie du es tust. Wer sollte es also sonst sein? Mir jedenfalls hat er noch nie seine uneingeschränkte Hilfe angeboten. Wir sind auch noch nie zu zweit zu Verbrechen losgezogen."

Meine Augen waren konzentriert auf alles gerichtet außer auf Bushroot.

„Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt das du dir da was zurechtlegst, es ist nicht so das ich in ihn…"

Eine schallende Ohrfeige unterbrach meinen jämmerlichen Versuch mich rauszureden. Er hatte so fest zugeschlagen, dass ich mich am Bettgestell fest halten musste um nicht aus den Latschen zu kippen.

„Weißt du was? Mir reicht es! Von mir aus kannst du solange in Selbstmitleid zerfließen wie du willst. Wenn es dir wirklich so derartig peinlich ist ihn zu mögen das du ihn lieber in diesem Zustand lässt als es zuzugeben. Dann hatte ich vielleicht tatsächlich unrecht mit meiner Vermutung dass er dir etwas bedeutet. Du bist ein Feigling. Erst tönst du groß herum du würdest alles für ihn tun, aber kaum das du dir eine Blöße geben musst wird dein Versprechen hinfällig. Von mir aus verleugne deine Gefühle bis an dein Lebensende. Aber du wirst es bereuen, das kann ich dir versprechen."

Seine Stimme war immer leiser geworden, bis er schließlich fast flüsterte. Seine Augen schimmerten verdächtig. Sprach er aus eigener Erfahrung?

„Man bekommt nicht viele Chancen jemandem seine Gefühle zu gestehen und wenn du zu sehr damit beschäftigt bist darüber nachzudenken was andere davon halten könnten, dann verpasst du diese Gelegenheit für immer."

Mit den letzen Worten drehte er sich um und ging aus dem Zimmer.

„Wie gesagt, mach was du willst. Ihr könnt noch etwas hier bleiben, ich brauche ein wenig Sonne. Wichtig ist jetzt vor allem ihn aus diesem Trancezustand zu wecken. Vorher geht nichts."

Damit war er verschwunden, ich machte keine Anstalten ihn zurückzurufen, es wäre eh sinnlos. Ich saß da als hätte er mir einen Eimer kaltes Wasser über den Kopf geschüttet.

Hilfe suchend sah ich in Quackerjacks, schöne schwarze, Augen. Sein Blick glitt leer durch mich hindurch.

Tief im inneren wusste ich das Bushroot recht hatte, aber wieso fiel es mir nur so schwer es auch zuzugeben. War es mir wirklich wichtig was andere von mir dachten?

Ich baute eine elektrische Spannung zwischen meinem Daumen und Zeigefinger auf, die Funken knisterten leise in der völligen Stille des Raumes.

Seit diesem Vorfall in der Schule hatte ich mir doch geschworen nie mehr etwas auf das zu geben was andere dachten. Doch im Endeffekt blieb sie immer, die Angst für einen Idioten gehalten zu werden, für unnormal oder hässlich. Sicher, jeder versucht seine eigene Unsicherheit zu überspielen. Die einen sind besonders vorlaut, andere wiederum verstecken ihre Eigenschaften vor den anderen um sich zu schützen. Einzig bei Quackerjack hatte ich keine Angst. Nur bei ihm konnte ich mich selber akzeptieren, weil er mir das Gefühl gab, so wie ich bin perfekt zu sein. Hatte ich versäumt ihm dasselbe Gefühl zu vermitteln?

Ich kroch zu Quackerjack auf das Bett, lehnte mich neben ihn an die Wand und legte meine Arme um ihn. Die Wärme seines Körpers und der angenehme Duft seiner Federn drangen in mich wie ein erlösender Nebel. Vorsichtig zog ich ihn auf meinen Schoß, wiegte ihn in meinen Armen sanft hin und her wie ein kleines Kind das man tröstet.

„Kannst du mich hören Quackie?"

Flüsterte ich, meine Lippen einen Hauch von seinem Ohr entfernt.

„Bitte komm zu mir zurück, ich brauche dich. Du bist die treibende Kraft von uns beiden. Es macht keinen Spaß ohne dich zu leben."

Vielleicht war es die Erwähnung des Wortes Spaß, jedenfalls sah ich ein zaghaftes Flackern in seinen fast leblos anmutenden Augen.

Auf einmal spürte ich, wie sich der vorher reglose Körper meines Freundes in die Umarmung schmiegte. Sein Blick schien mich endlich wieder zu fokussieren.

„Voltie? Was?" Grenzenlose Verwirrung spiegelte sich in den schwarzen Opalen.

„Quackerjack? Hörst du mich?"

Er sah mich fragend an.

„Natürlich höre ich dich, ich bin doch nicht taub. Was ist eigentlich los? Wo sind wir hier?"

Gedankenverloren fuhr er sich durch das Haar. Mitten in der Bewegung stockte er wie vom Blitz getroffen.

„Meine Maske…" seine Stimme war sofort wieder schrill vor Panik. Doch diesmal war ich ja darauf vorbereitet, lies ihm gar keine Zeit Hysterisch zu werden. Ich nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und zwang ihn so den Augenkontakt mit mir zu halten.

„Ich habe dir die Maske abgenommen Quackerjack, erinnerst du dich? Sie ist zerrissen."

„Was? Aber warum, warum hast du…? Ich brauche…"

„Nein brauchst du nicht!" Fiel ich ihm ins Wort. „Ich habe sie dir abgenommen weil ich dein Gesicht sehen wollte. Ich wollte dich berühren können."

Wie zur Bestätigung meiner Worte strich ich sanft mit dem Handrücken über seine Wange. Das Gefühl jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken, meine Finger prickelten angenehm.

Quackerjack sah mich fassungslos an.

„Aber, ich muss doch…" Tränen entstanden in seinen Augen, ich konnte mir vorstellen dass seine Gedanken gerade weit weg in der Vergangenheit lagen. Sah er gerade seine Eltern in mir?

„Hör mir gut zu Qua…Jack. Du bist nicht Michael und du musst es auch nie wieder sein. Ich will dass du nur du selber bist. Mein Jack. Mein bester Freund." Vorsichtig nahm ich die Hände von seinem Gesicht. Abwartend was nun geschieht.

Langsam begann er sein Antlitz abzutasten, als würde er sich zum ersten Mal selber erkennen. Ich verhielt mich ruhig, es schien keine Gefahr zu bestehen dass er sich wieder selber verletzte. Er war inzwischen ganz ruhig, das panische Zittern hatte aufgehört.

Tief in Gedanken sah er auf seine Hände. Schließlich hob er den Kopf um mir in die Augen zu sehen. Ich erkannte sofort dass ein großer Teil seiner alten Lebenskraft wieder zurück war.

„Woher weißt du von…Von Michael?" Seine Frage kam zaghaft, als fürchtete er die Antwort könne alles wieder zerstören.

„Das erkläre ich dir lieber einmal in Ruhe, wichtig ist nur das ich es weiß weil ich dir helfen wollte. Du hast gesagt du würdest immer für mich da sein wenn ich Hilfe brauche. Nun das gilt auch für mich. Ich bin bei dir, egal was ist, ganz egal was noch kommt."

Meine Arme schlossen sich wie von selber um seinen Körper. Einen Moment dachte ich an Gestern Nacht, als ich mich in seine Arme geworfen hatte. Wie banal mir meine ganzen Sorgen nun vorkamen. Dieser Traum, er hatte mir wirklich den richtigen Weg gezeigt, Quackerjack war in Schwierigkeiten gewesen. Doch nur ich hatte diese Probleme hervorholen können, um sie dann schließlich langsam, Schritt für Schritt, zu zerstreuen.

Ich war sicher dass es noch lange dauern konnte bis dieses Trauma verschwunden war. Möglich das es immer präsent sein würde.

Verlegen wandte sich mein Freund aus der Umarmung, ein deutlicher Rotschimmer zierte seine Wangen.

„Megavolt, was soll das denn alles…Ich, ich weiß doch das du für mich da bist…" Trotz dieser Worte sah ich das glückliche Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Ich hätte ihm das alles schon so viel früher sagen sollen.

„Vergiss es nie."

Er nickte nur stumm während er mir weiter durchdringend in die Augen sah. Versuchte zu verstehen warum.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir die Maske abnahm ohne zu fragen. Es tut mir leid dass sie zerrissen ist. Aber ich will dass du weißt, dass du die Maske vielleicht brauchst um deine Identität vor dem Gesetz zu schützen. Aber niemals um dich vor mir zu verbergen."

Eine gewisse Erleichterung machte sich in mir breit, es tat gut ihn das alles endlich wissen zu lassen. Aber etwas fehlte, etwas Wichtiges. Ja eigentlich sogar das Wichtigste. Andererseits wollte ich ihm nicht zuviel auf einmal zumuten, es wäre nicht gut ihn jetzt damit zu bedrängen. Außerdem, wollte ich nicht bei Reginald zuhause sein wenn ich…Wenn ich Quackerjack gestand, was ich für ihn empfinde.

Mit einem Mal war es Quackie der mir um den Hals fiel.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht so genau was eigentlich los war aber…Ich danke dir."

Ich erwiderte nichts mehr, hielt ihn nur fest um ihn wissen zu lassen das dies alles kein Traum war.

„Kann ich Heute bei dir bleiben Voltie? Ich fürchte diesmal hatte ich die komischen Träume, ich will nicht alleine sein."

Ok, die Frage kam überraschend, aber auch ich wollte ihn heute auf gar keinen Fall alleine lassen.

„Du bist herzlich willkommen."

…

Wir wurden uns der seltsamen Stimmung bewusst. Verlegen lösten wir uns voneinander. Quackerjack nutze die Chance sich genauer umzusehen.

„Sag mal sind wir bei Bushroot?"

„Ähm, ja. Aber ich glaube wir sollten so langsam hier verschwinden. Ich habe den Ärmsten Heute schon genug Nerven gekostet fürchte ich, nicht das er noch welke Blätter bekommt."

Urplötzlich merkte ich wieder wie meine Wange brannte, warum nur?

„Will ich wissen warum?" Da war er wieder, der vertraute und von mir so geliebte schelmische Unterton in seiner Stimme. Ich hatte meinen Quackerjack wieder.

„Ich war ein Idiot, mehr dazu später."

„Also nichts neues, verstehe." Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf, wie um wieder klar zu werden und sprang dann enthusiastisch vom Bett.

„Keine Ahnung was genau eigentlich los war, aber irgendwie fühle ich mich besser als je zuvor!"

Ich konnte ihm da innerlich nur zustimmen. Ich war so glücklich dass er wieder normal war, soweit man bei Quackerjack von Normalität sprechen konnte, wie nie zuvor.

Er bestand darauf Mr. Bananabrain aus seiner Fabrik zu holen bevor wir zu mir fuhren. Den hatte ich in der ganzen Panik natürlich dort vergessen gehabt. Finster sah er mich vom Nachttisch her an, ich war mir sicher er wusste das ich schuld an dem Aussetzer seines Herrn gewesen war.

Quackerjack sah sich in seinem zuhause um als wäre er nie zuvor dort gewesen. Entsetzt bemerkte ich einzelne Stofffetzen und Blutspritzer auf dem Boden. In düsterer Ahnung schielte ich zu meinem Freund hinüber.

Doch dieser blieb ganz ruhig, er hockte sich auf den Boden und betrachtete gelassen die Stofffetzen.

„Es fühlt sich gut an keine Maske tragen zu müssen." Sagte er schließlich und lächelte mich glücklich dabei an. Mein Herz machte drei Sprünge.

…

„Wäre es schlimm wenn ich draußen trotzdem eine trage? Darkwing und den Rest der Welt geht meine Identität nichts an."

Seine Augen blickten mich fragend an als wäre meine Meinung wirklich ausschlaggebend.

„Ich denke das geht in Ordnung…"

Fest faste ich ihn an den Schultern und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Solange du nicht vergisst, das du dich vor mir nicht verbergen musst."

Er umarmte mich kurz, Himmel noch mal, musste er so verschmust sein seit er wieder bei Besinnung war? Er brachte meine ganze Selbstbeherrschung ins Wanken. Wenn ich jemals so etwas besaß.

„Ich weiß Voltie, das werde ich niemals vergessen."

Dieser Blick, dieser tiefe, durchdringende Blick direkt in mein Herz.

Quackie löste sich von mir und nachdem er sich eine Ersatzmaske aus seinem Schlafzimmer geholt hatte machten wir uns, in Begleitung von Mr. Bananabrain, auf den Weg in mein trautes Heim. Den Leuchtturm am Stadtrand.

Schon auf dem Weg waren mir die dunklen Wolken aufgefallen. Ich konnte die elektrische Ladung, die in der Luft lag, quasi schon schmecken. Ganz sicher würde es heute Nacht ein Gewitter geben. Perfekt, mein Lieblingswetter und Quackerjack in meiner Nähe, was wollte ich mehr?

Meinem Freund schien der Wetterumschwung überhaupt nicht aufzufallen. Na gut, ich gebe zu das es, bei der Gewitter Bestimmung, von gewissem Vorteil sein kann ein Elektrodynamo auf zwei Beinen zu sein.

Kaum hatten wir den Turm betreten streifte sich Quackie die Maske wieder vom Kopf, er schien sich wirklich peinlich genau an meine Bitte halten zu wollen. Vielleicht war er aber auch einfach nur froh, endlich befreit zu sein.

Ich schämte mich für das Chaos das ich in meiner Eile hinterlassen hatte. Überall lagen Kabel, Mikrochips und der gleichen auf dem Boden. Mein Bett sah genau so unordentlich aus, wie ich es letzte Nacht nach meinem spontanen Aufbruch hinterlassen hatte.

Meinen Freund allerdings schien die Unordnung nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte er meine Wohnung wohl auch nie in einem anderen Zustand erlebt. Es lebe das Junggesellen Dasein.

Bananabrain landete unverzüglich auf dem Nachttisch wo er sich bestens mit der Glühbirne unterhalten konnte. Mir fiel ein dass sie sicher immer noch sauer auf mich war und ich machte mir eine innere Notiz mich bei Zeiten bei ihr zu entschuldigen.

Quackerjack betrat zögernd das kleine Badezimmer das ich mein Eigen nennen konnte, schloss die Tür aber nicht hinter sich, so dass ich beobachten konnte was er tat. Eingehend betrachte er sein Spiegelbild. Wie lange mochte es her sein das er sein Gesicht erblickt hatte?

„Weißt du, ich habe die Maske immer nur kurz zum Duschen oder wechseln abgezogen, aber nie dabei in einen Spiegel gesehen. Ich hatte schon vergessen wie ich aussehe."

Ich war inzwischen zu ihm getreten und sah hinter seiner Schulter hervor ebenfalls in den Spiegel. Sonderlich glücklich stimmte mich dieser Anblick nie.

Eine Zeitlang schwiegen wir gedankenverloren unsere Reflektion im Glas an, bis Quackerjack schließlich die Stille unterbrach.

Er drehte sich zu mir um.

„Sag mal Voltie, findest du mich hässlich?"

Was war den das für eine, Klischee belastete Frage? Wenigstens konnte ich sie aus der tiefe meines Herzend voller Ehrlichkeit beantworten.

„Nein."

Obwohl meine Antwort nur wenig detaillierte Erklärungen enthielt schien sie ihn glücklich zu stimmen. Sein Lächeln, das mir stets die Sinne raubte, schien den ganzen Raum zu erfüllen.

Einen grossteil des Tages verbrachten wir damit zu reden. So ausführlich wie möglich schilderte ich ihm die heutigen Vorfälle nach seinem Zusammenbruch. Meine Reise in seine Vergangenheit.

„Dann weißt du im Grunde jetzt alles über mich…"

Wie gerne würde ich ihm sagen das es mir leid tut. Aber das wäre glatt gelogen. Wie könnte es mir Leid tun sein Leben gerettet zu haben? Undenkbar. Also schwieg ich.

Er hob seine Hände und einen Moment befürchtete ich geschlagen zu werden. Doch er nahm mir nur vorsichtig Helm und Schutzbrille ab. Er konnte ja sicher sein bei mir keinen ähnlichen Effekt auszulösen, schließlich hatte ich mich schon oft dieser Dinge vor ihm entledigt.

Sein Blick glitt über mein Gesicht. Ich fühlte mich unwohl Jetzt wo ich wusste wie berauschend schön Quackerjack, meiner Meinung nach, war, fand ich meinen Anblick nur umso abstoßender. Merkwürdig, früher hatte mich mein Aussehen nie wirklich interessiert, gut ich fand es nicht schön aber auch nicht wichtig genug um deswegen in Selbstzweifeln zu versinken.

Jetzt allerdings, mit diesen bewussten Gefühlen für den Mann vor mir, hätte ich am liebsten auf der Stelle einen Schönheitschirurgen aufgesucht.

Er streckte eine Hand aus und strich unendlich sanft über die Verbrennungen um mein rechtes Auge. Dann löste er die Gurte um die Batterie auf meinem Rücken. Völlig in Ordnung, ich war durch die Gewittrige Luft draußen genug aufgeladen um ohne Probleme so auszukommen.

„Wie ist das passiert?" Lautete schließlich seine unausweichliche Frage.

„Ich meine, wie hast du diese Kräfte erhalten und…dein Auge, was…?"

Er unterbrach sich selbst.

„Wieso habe ich dich eigentlich noch nie danach gefragt?"

Aus den gleichen Gründen warum ich nie gefragt habe? Weil wir beide Feiglinge sind? Klingt logisch.

„Einigen wir uns darauf, dass wir beide zu wenig miteinander gesprochen haben." Räumte ich ein. Das letzte was wir nun brauchten war, das wir beide in Depressionen wegen etwaigen Versäumnissen versanken.

…

Ich glaube er wartete noch auf eine Antwort auf die erste Frage. Also holte ich tief Luft und breitete zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben meine Vergangenheit vor einem anderen Menschen aus.

Meine, schon damals vorhandene, Leidenschaft für Physik Das Mobbing in der Schule. Schließlich dieser unsägliche Tag im Januar…Ich meine im Juli…Na, eben der Tag vor den großen Ferien.

Ich schilderte meinem Versuch zur Statischen Elektrizität, das Auftauchen dieses dummen, Sportbesessenen Schweins und seiner zickigen Freundin. Das Laufband, die Handfesseln, der Elektrische Rückstoss, der Türknauf, der Stromschlag, das Ende meines Daseins als Elmo Sputterspark.

Quackerjack hörte einfach nur zu, sah mir dabei unentwegt in die Augen. Beim erzählen versank ich regelrecht in den schwarzen Opalen.

„Würdest du es rückgängig machen wenn du könntest?"

Ok, auf diese Frage würde mir spontan eine äußerst kitschig, romantische Antwort einfallen aber…Ach was soll's.

„Na ja also ich, ähm…" Begann ich redegewandt.

„Wenn das gleichbedeutend damit wäre, nie ein Superschurke geworden zu sein und dich damit niemals zu treffen…Dann nein."

Heilige Hochspannung ist das mal wieder peinlich, was bin ich nur für ein Idiot?

„Geht mir genauso…"

Jaja, war schon klar das er das bescheuert findet und…Moment, was hatte er da eben gesagt? Geht ihm genauso?

Ein Blick in sein breites Grinsen versicherte mir das ich richtig gehört hatte.

„Besser ein Kindheitstrauma als ohne dich als besten Freund dazustehen."

Weiterhin lächelte er mich so strahlend, so glücklich an.

Autsch. Nicht das ich etwas gegen die Bezeichnung: Bester Freund hätte, schließlich war er das auch für mich. Aber…Aber nicht nur…

Entschieden sprang ich auf, was brachte es sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen und Trübsal zu blasen. Er zog mich einer heilen Kindheit vor. Zum Teufel was wollte ich denn mehr?

Weil ich genau wusste ihn damit ködern zu könne schlug ich vor etwas zu spielen, bis sich schließlich die Nacht über diesen ereignisreichen Tag senkte.

Irgendwie hatte ich mir überhaupt keine Gedanken darum gemacht dass ich ja nur ein Bett zur Verfügung hatte. Doch jetzt wo die Nacht da war wurde mir bewusst, dass ich auch diesmal wieder mit ihm zusammen einschlafen durfte. Herz sei stark und schlage weiter.

„Sag mal, können wir schlafen gehen? Ich weiß nicht, mir ist so als hätte mich Gestern Nacht jemand aus dem Schlaf gerissen…"

Viel sagend blickte Quackie in meine Richtung.

„Außerdem fühle ich mich wie erschlagen."

Konnte ich nachvollziehen, sicher war es für Reg und mich auch nicht gerade ein lustiger Tag gewesen. Aber selber das Opfer eines solchen Psycho- Traumas zu sein musste extrem an den Nerven zerren. Selbstzweifel, Trauer und Hass können einem ein Loch in die Seele reißen.

„Sicher können wir das."

Meinte ich und rührte mich kein Stück von der Stelle.

Quackerjack hingegen begann sofort sich seiner Kleider zu entledigen, „eine Wohltat ohne Maske schlafen zu können." Wieder dieses, mein Herz durchdringende, Lächeln in meine Richtung.

Meine Augen folgten praktisch jeder seiner Bewegungen, bis mein Blick schließlich wieder auf seinem, doch recht gut gebauten, Oberkörper verharrte. Die Hitze schoss mir augenblicklich ins Gesicht. Glücklicherweise bemerkte Quackie von all dem nichts.

Gut gelaunt pfeifend schlenderte er schließlich in Shorts zum Bad. Eine separate Zahnbürste für ihn stand hier stets bereit. Nur für den Fall das er doch mal über Nacht blieb. Ja so weit war es mit mir schon gekommen.

Nun schlich auch ich ins Badezimmer wo mein Freund fröhlich „Alle meine Entchen" gurgelte. Verlegen griff ich nach meiner Zahnbürste und starrte dabei verbissen in den Spiegel. Jeder Blick in seine Richtung rüttelte an meiner Selbstbeherrschung.

Er wartete auf mich, das war einfach nicht fair, so konnte ich schlecht drei Stunden mit Zähneputzen verbringen um das ins Bett gehen hinauszuzögern. Was ja auch im Widerspruch zu dem stand was ich wollte, aber…hach, ihr wisst schon.

„Willst du dich nicht umziehen?"

Ähm, ja. Verdammt, Gestern fiel es mir doch auch nicht schwer mich vor ihm zu entkleiden. Was Gefühle doch mit einem anrichten konnten. Mein Gesicht glühte wie eine Verkehrsampel als ich langsam Handschuhe, Overall und Schuhe auszog.

Zusätzlich bemerkte ich, wie auch Quackerjack mich unentwegt ansah, gefiel ich ihm? Doch im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte ich nicht den Mut einfach danach zu fragen.

Er hatte sich inzwischen auf die Bettkante gesetzt und wünschte Bananabrain und sogar meiner Glühbirne eine gute Nacht.

Ich konnte nicht anders, ich trat auf ihn zu und wuschelte ihm freundlich durch seine weichen Haare.

„Bist du sicher dass das so in Ordnung geht?" Fragte ich ehrlich besorgt Doch er nickte nur überschwänglich.

Plötzlich packte er mein Handgelenk und zog mich kichern mit aufs Bett. Zu seinem persönlichen Glück landete ich nicht auf ihm.

„Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um mich zu machen, jetzt wo ich mich dank dir daran gewöhnt hab. Sollte ich mich doch unwohl fühlen kann ich meine Maske immer noch aufsetzen. Aber du gibst mir einfach keinen Grund dazu."

Er beugte sich über mich, sein Gesicht war meinem so nahe das ich seinen heißen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren konnte.

„Ich glaube dir nämlich, dass du mich genau so akzeptierst wie ich bin."

Er hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Danke."

Akzeptieren…Wenn er wüsste wie ich wirklich über ihn denke, würde er sich dann immer noch so unbefangen neben mir bewegen?

Quackie rollte sich von mir runter und kuschelte sich ins Bett, ich tat es ihm nach. Wenigsten besaß ich zwei Decken.

Zaghaft tastete ich nach seiner Hand. Ich wollte sie halten, genau wie letzte Nacht. Seine warmen Finger schlossen sich augenblicklich um meine.

„Gute Nacht Voltie."

Ich hätte sterben können vor Glück.

Ich schlief genau so entspannt wie die Nacht davor. Diesen ruhigen, wirklich erholsamen Schlaf in dessen Genuss ich nicht oft komme.

Bis ich plötzlich mit einem Adrenalin Stoß aufwachte. Irgendetwas hatte mich am Arm gepackt. Gehetzt versuchte ich in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen was los war, als ich auch schon eine wimmernde Stimme an meinem Ohr hörte.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken Voltie…"

Quackerjack, ich atmete hörbar auf. Aber was war den los mit ihm? Wieso diese zitternde Stimme, doch nicht etwas ein Rückfall?

Genau in dem Moment erhellte ein gleißender Blitz den Raum der fast sofort von einem lauten Donnern begleitet wurde. Jetzt bemerkte ich auch das andauernde Rauschen des Regens.

Da war es mein Gewitter, aber mein Freund schien alles andere als begeistert zu sein. Sein Griff um meinen Arm wurde immer fester. Wie nah er inzwischen an mich herangerückt war. Mein Herz beschleunigte seinen Rhythmus.

„Quackerjack? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Seine Tränen erfüllten Augen, die nun auf mich gerichtet wurden, waren Antwort genug.

„Ich hasse Gewitter, ich hasse dieses laute Donnern."

Ich war mir sicher dass er mich damit nicht persönlich beleidigen wollte, vermutlich dachte er in diesem Moment überhaupt nicht an meine Verbindung zu Blitzen und Donner. Ob es ihm helfen würde wenn ich ihm jetzt exakt physikalisch erklärte weshalb er sich vor Donner nicht zu fürchten braucht? Wohl kaum.

Also ignorierte ich das wie wild in meinem Hirn springende Gefühl das sich Anstand schimpfte und hob meine Decke etwas an.

„Komm her."

Forderte ich schlicht und er huschte sofort zu mir, vergrub seinen Kopf unter meinem Kinn und seufzte selig. Seine Hände ruhten friedlich auf meiner Brust, ich spürte nur wie er mich ganz sanft streichelte.

„Besser so?" fragte ich schmunzelnd bei der Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht.

„Besser!" antwortete er und ich konnte gerade zu spüren wie auch er sein Gesicht zu einem Lächeln verzog.

Doch nun lagen wir beide wach. Ihn störte der Donner und ich…na ja ihr könnt euch sicher denken was mir so alles durch den Kopf ging.

Verlegen, doch völlig am Ende meiner Selbstkontrolle nahm ich ihn fester in den Arm und begann leichte Bahnen auf seinem Rücken zu ziehen. Leicht strich ich mit meinen Fingern über sein weiches Gefieder. Sog tief diesen, atemberaubenden, Duft ein der von seinem Körper ausging, genoss die angenehme Wärme die er verbreitete.

Sofort drückte auch er sich enger an mich, unsere Beine waren bereits ineinander verschlungen.

Ich liebe dich, kannst du es nicht spüren?

Und dann fühlte ich es, federleichte Küsse die mir Quackerjack auf den Hals hauchte. Seine Hände streichelten immer noch über das kurze Fell auf meiner Brust.

Ich musste mich wirklich stark zurückhalten um nicht laut aufzustöhnen. Dieses Gefühl, es schien meinen ganzen Körper zu verbrennen. Wusste er überhaupt was er mir damit antat?

Es war klar, wenn ich das nicht augenblicklich beendete war es zu spät und ich würde etwas tun was ich mein Lebtag bereute.

Fast panisch löste ich mich von ihm und richtete mich, schwer atmend, auf.

Erschreckt hielt auch er sofort inne und sah ängstlich zu mir hoch.

„Entschuldige bitte, ich…Ich wollte nicht das…"

Stammelte er hilflos und wusste vermutlich selber nicht was er eigentlich sagen wollte.

Er sah bezaubernd aus, wie er da mit zerzausten Haaren und immer noch feucht glänzenden Augen dalag und zu mir aufblickte. Wieder musste ich feststellen wie unschuldig er aussehen konnte wenn er einem gerade kein explodierendes Spielzeug auf den Hals hetzte.

Aber warum tat er so was? Ein Spiel? Wie alles für ihn? Weil es sich gerade so anbot? In meinem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken umher und mein Herz zog sich schmerzvoll bei dem Gedanken zusammen.

„Megavolt, es tut mir leid."

Seine Stimme riss mich aus meiner Trance, die Matratze bewegte sich leicht als er sich auf seine Ellebogen aufrichtete.

„Ich wollte dich nicht verschrecken, aber du riechst so gut und deine Nähe ist so angenehm, da konnte ich einfach nicht widerstehen. Bitte sei nicht sauer, ich schwöre dir das kommt nie wieder vor."

Momentchen Mal, irgendwas lief hier doch gerade grundlegend schief. Er verstand einfach nicht, aber wie sollte er auch. Ich Feigling hatte es ihm ja nie gesagt. Aber was bedeuteten seine Worte? War es also wirklich nur ein Spiel für ihn?

Verzweifelt richtete er sich jetzt ganz auf und rüttelte an meinen Schultern:

„Megavolt bitte…"

Endlich gehorchte mein Körper wieder einigermaßen meinen Befehlen. Langsam hob ich eine Hand und legte sie an seine Wange.

Er zuckte zusammen und schloss kurz die Augen, dachte er wirklich ich könnte ihn schlagen? Dafür? Nur weil er…weil er mich…

Doch als der Schmerz ausblieb blickte er mich wieder aus diesen schwarzen Opalen an. Tausend Fragen spiegelten sich darin.

Meine Stimme zitterte leicht als ich sprach.

„Du verstehst nicht Quackerjack und du kannst es auch gar nicht verstehen. Ich bin nicht sauer, es ist nur…"

Ich hielt inne, war das wirklich der richtige Zeitpunkt? Aber wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann?

„Für mich, ist das kein Spiel oder so. Es ist mir ernst, deshalb will ich nicht das du so einfach…"

Das Gefühl in seinen Augen zu ertrinken wurde stärker, doch noch immer blickten mich diese unergründlichen Seen verständnislos an.

Er würde es nicht verstehen wenn ich nicht genauer wurde. Ein tiefes Seufzen entfuhr meiner Kehle bis ich endlich den Mut aufbrachte weiter zu sprechen.

„Ich liebe dich."

Meine Worte hingen im Raum wie etwas greifbares. Ich hatte Angst den größten Fehler meines Lebens begangen, meinen besten Freund, verloren zu haben. Andererseits war da dieses erleichternde Gefühl der Wahrheit. Es gab kein zurück mehr, würde er meine Gefühle verstehen können?

Nach schier endloser zeit rechnete ich bereits mit allem, das er mich anschreien, mich schlagen, oder angewidert vor mir davon laufen würde. Ich war auf alles gefasst.

Doch dann hob er plötzlich ebenfalls eine Hand und strich sanft über meine rechte Wange.

„Du liebst mich? Obwohl ich so…bin."

Seine Arme legten sich um meinen Nacken und im selben Moment spürte ich wieder seinen warmen Körper dicht an meinen gedrückt.

„Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich auch Megavolt. So sehr…"

Wie von selbst schloss ich ihn in meine Arme. Konnte das wirklich war sein? War alle Angst umsonst gewesen? Ich hoffte es von Herzen.

Bevor ich es richtig fassen konnte, löste sich Quackerjack um mir wieder tief in die Augen sehen zu können.

Sein Gesicht näherte sich dem meinen und plötzlich spürte ich sanfte Lippen die sich zaghaft auf meine legten.

Dieses Gefühl war einfach unbeschreiblich. Seine Lippen waren fest aber anschmiegsam, er schmeckte besser als alles was ich je probiert hatte.

Ich erwiderte diesen Kuss bevor ich es überhaupt realisierte. Die Berührung unserer Lippen war zaghaft und zurückhaltend aber so schön dass es fast schon schmerzte.

Verlegen lösten wir uns schließlich von einander, nie zuvor schlug mein Herz so schnell wie jetzt.

Besonders Quackerjack schien nicht zu wissen wohin mit sich.

„Uhm sorry, das war wohl wieder zu schnell…"

Himmel, was sah er süß aus wie er so mit hochroten Wangen dasaß. Ich lehnte mich soweit vor das meine Stirn seine berührte.

„Keine Sorge, das ging nicht zu schnell, es war genau richtig."

Wie zur Bestätigung hauchte ich ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. An dieses Gefühl konnte ich mich echt gewöhnen. Doch wie ging es nun mit uns weiter? Ich wagte es nicht danach zu fragen, hatte wie so oft Angst.

„Megavolt…wie geht es denn jetzt mit uns weiter?"

Wieso wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los das er mutiger war als ich? Zeit auch mal meinen Mann zu stehen.

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, möchte ich gerne mit dir zusammen sein Quackerjack."

Am liebsten für immer.

Nie war sein Lächeln schöner gewesen.

„Dann denken wir wie immer dasselbe."

Ich konnte sein Herz schlagen spüren als er sich fest an mich schmiegte.

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer lies ich mich zurück in die weichen Kissen sinken. Quackerjack zog ich zärtlich zu mit herunter, bis wir wieder eng umschlungen unter einer Decke lagen. Sogar das Gewitter schien langsam nachzulassen, nur das beruhigende Rauschen des Regens war noch zu hören.

Zugegeben, ich sehnte mich danach ihm nahe zu sein. Aber nicht jetzt. Heute sollte nicht mehr passieren als bereits geschehen war. Unendlich glücklich zog ich Quackie noch ein wenig enger an mich und kraulte seinen Nacken. Seine Federn an dieser Stelle fühlten sich an wie weicher Flaum.

Ich konnte regelrecht spüren wie der Schlaf Besitz von mir ergriff.

„Ich liebe dich Quackerjack."

Leise vernahm ich noch seine Erwiderung bevor ich selig einschlief.


End file.
